


A Small Favour

by Bubblegumice



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Flash Fic, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegumice/pseuds/Bubblegumice
Summary: Mingyu gets lost, but finds his way back eventually.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22
Collections: Challenge 3: Supernatural





	A Small Favour

Mingyu needed to get away. The hustle and bustle of city life was taking a toll on him, so he decided to get out while he still could. This is how he became the owner of a cottage on the outskirts of a forest. The fresh air, greenery, and being surrounded by nature in general was doing wonders for him. 

He had developed a routine after being there for a few months. Every morning he would get up, eat breakfast, and then take his dog for a walk in the forest. The last few days had been raining so the walk had to be put on hold. This day however, finally had clear blue skies and sunshine. 

Mingyu felt refreshed as he woke up to a beautiful morning. He ate his breakfast then made his way to where his backyard met the entrance of the forest. Since he hadn’t been for a few days, Mingyu really took his time to admire the canopy of trees around him. He was so distracted by his surroundings; he didn’t notice his dog had run up ahead and out of sight. 

Slightly panicked, he started jogging to try and catch up with the dog. 

He wasn’t really watching where he was going and found himself tripping on the uneven ground. When he did look down, he noticed something a bit peculiar. It seemed as if he had stepped into a patch of mushrooms. Specifically, a ring of them. 

‘How strange’, Mingyu thought to himself, continuing on his search.

As he was walking, he heard movement among the trees.

“Hello? Is anyone there?” he called out. 

Suddenly, it was as if someone appeared next to him out of thin air. At first glance, this stranger seemed rather ordinary. But as Mingyu got a second look, he was able to make out some details that seemed too, different. For starters, his hair was bright white. While anyone could dye their hair, his seemed to be glowing. His eyes also seemed to contain a galaxy of stars. And maybe strangest of all, was the point to his ears.

While this caused Mingyu to be a bit apprehensive to ask this stranger for help, he really had no other choice.

Once the stranger was closer, Mingyu asked, “Can you please tell me where I am? I think I’m lost.”

His eyes lit up at the question, “Lost? How could a sweet thing like you get lost?”

“I was chasing my dog, and wasn’t paying attention, and then all the trees looked the same and now I’m here,” Mingyu answered. 

“Well it’s a good thing I found you before my brothers did,” the stranger says with a giggle, “they’re not really in the business of, helping, people like you.” 

Mingyu was getting increasingly nervous being around this guy, there was something not quite right about him. At this point he wanted to find his dog, get home, and pretend this morning never happened. 

“So you’ll help me find my way back?” Mingyu asked hopefully. 

“Before I do, can I have your name please?” 

“Uh sure, it’s Mingyu.”

“Mingyu. What a lovely name, I’m glad to have it. Now, if I help you, I will come to collect my favour eventually,” the stranger warned. 

“That’s fine, I just need to get home,” Mingyu said, desperation edging his voice. 

“Just follow me and we will be there in no time.”

“What’s your name?” Mingyu asked as they began their walk.

“Most people call me Myungho,” he replied, staring straight ahead. 

“Ok Myungho, are you from around here? I moved into the area not too long ago,” Mingyu said, trying to make conversation. 

“I can tell. Listen, it’s better if we don’t talk. The less people that know you’re here, the better. And since the trees have already seen you, I can’t guarantee who might be showing up soon.”

Mingyu was getting even more confused. It was as if Myungho was referencing something that no one told Mingyu about. He decided to just stay quiet and hopefully get home. 

After walking for what felt like only a few more minutes, Myungho made an abrupt stop, causing Mingyu to almost slam into him.

“Here we are!” Myungho exclaimed. 

They were still in the forest. 

“Uh I’m not sure what impression I gave off, but I don’t exactly live in the forest,” Mingyu explained. 

“What do you take me for, a pixie? To get home all you have to do is walk a bit past here and you should find your house.”

“Well I guess this is goodbye. Thank you for helping me, it really means a lot,” Mingyu said.

“Trust me, this is worth more to me than you think,” Myungho replied with a smile. 

Mingyu didn’t feel like pressing the matter further. He took the directions Myungho gave him and before he knew it, he was in his backyard. Weirdly though, the sun was now on the opposite side of the sky. What he thought was only an hour of being lost, must’ve taken more time than he realized. 

As he made his way back to house, he noticed something next to the door. 

It was his dog!

He quickly ran to her and she jumped on him in her excitement.

“How did you make it back before me?” Mingyu said as he pet her in his arms, “Doesn’t matter, I’m just glad we both made it home.”

Mingyu really was glad. He just couldn’t shake the feeling that something in the forest also made it home with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved the slight point to Minghao's ears so this was born from that haha. Thank you for reading!


End file.
